RWBYVania Chapter 2: Beacon Academy
by RWBYVaniaMariaTheFaunas
Summary: Well, things at Beacon are normal until the bond between the Belmont clan and Blaze is struggling to stay together. Meanwhile, Alucard is homesick, and Maria now attends Beacon, tagging along with Weiss Schnee. Worst of all, Blaze's humanity is slowly fading. {Chapter 3 will be around soon. That is when I will post the teams.}


On the airship, Ruby and Zeira talked with Yang Xiao Long, but for Zeira, she sensed a familiar aura. She knew it was a friend of her bloodline for centuries.

_Alucard? No, it can't be_.

"Zeira?" Ruby called, looking concerned.

"Huh? Oh, Ruby. I'm fine. Don't worry." Zeira said, until she heard a female scream. A blond girl with crimson eyes and a flaming scythe was attacking Zeira's older sister, Luna.

"It's on!" shouted Luna, before getting stopped by Ruby.

"Please, there's no need to fight!" Ruby pleaded, her silver eyes looking into Blaze's trying to convince her.

"Oh, all right. But next time, things won't be nice, Luna," said Blaze, her hair simmering down and her eyes returning to gold. She had an odd resemblance to her mother, who was killed for being accused of witchcraft.

Blaze's younger brother, Alucard was looking out the window at Vale.

"I guess he feels homesick," said Blaze, looking at her younger brother in sadness. He said nothing as he continued looking outside, just before they arrived at Beacon. He grabbed his weapon and headed off, not saying a word to his sister. Blaze began to worry about him, as if he was remembering something he would never put behind him.

Zeira and Luna exited the airship, gawking at the sight of Beacon Academy. Yang and Ruby decided to head to the ceremony in the arena, meanwhile Blaze and Alucard were in the courtyard, having a talk.

"Look, you're not acting normal, little brother. If you're thinking about your past, just stop," Blaze said, looking at her brother with concern.

"That is not the problem, Blaze," said Alucard, looking away from her. "Wait, where are we going?"

I don't know. I was following you," said Blaze, glaring. "We really should head to the arena. That's where the ceremony is." Alucard nodded in agreement before following his sister to the arena.

"Alucard! Over here! I saved you guys a spot!" shouted Yang, waving a hand. they headed over there.

"How's your first day going?" asked Zeira, smiling.

"You mean since you abandoned me and I exploded?!" asked Blaze, glaring.

"Meltdown already?" Luna asked.

"No, she literally exploded a hole in the courtyard. There was some fire, and I think some ice?" Alucard explained.

"Are you two being sarcastic?" Ruby asked teasingly.

"I wish. I tripped over some girl's luggage, and she started yelling at me, and then I sneezed, and I exploded, and then she started yelling at me again, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me," Blaze said innocently, Weiss Schnee appearing behind her. "You!" she screamed, glaring.

"Oh, god, it's happening again!" screamed Blaze, jumping into her brother's arms.

A 17-year old looking lady over at them, recognizing Alucard's face. She walked over to help sort things out. "Look, calm down. It was an accident, Weiss," she said in an innocent voice sounding familiar to Alucard. The girl wielded Bladed Doves, oddly enough. She also wore a green ribbon in her half ponytail and a golden sash across her emerald green outfit. Too obvious to Alucard.

"Look, Maria, I don't need your help!" said Weiss in an angry tone, Maria glaring instantly.

"Watch your tone. I'm older than you," said Maria, still glaring.

"Hmph, as if," said Weiss, looking away from Maria as the ceremony started.

After the ceremony, Weiss, Maria, and Alucard went their separate ways. Zeira and Luna went to the courtyard and met their friends there.

That evening, Alucard tried to rest, but he had too much on his mind. Blaze was there in the least, sleeping peacefully with a smile upon her face. He decided to talk to Maria, who was still awake and reading a book.

"...is that so?" she asked teasingly, giggling.

Blaze woke up and saw them talking, holding her index finger in her bottom lip.

"They're so cute," she whispered to herself. Maria looked at her, Blaze looking away instantly.

"Was my sister...spying on us?" Alucard asked, blushing

"I hope not," Maria said, smiling. Alucard got up and walked away, saying she should get some rest. He sat next to his sister, who looked at the moon in silence as it crumbled.

"Will it really crumble, Alucard?" she asked, still looking at it.

"I am not certain it will, but it might," said Alucard, wrapping an arm around his older sister. Blaze smiled as her brother embraced her.

"But I guess it really doesn't matter, right?" asked Blaze, a smile upon her face. "After all, you and I are what's left of our family, so, let's watch each other, no matter what. Promise?"

"Promise," said Alucard, hugging his sister. Blaze hugged back, never knowing that the good in her heart would not last long...


End file.
